Seiner Saturday
by King Sparky
Summary: A boring Saturday begins everything, from making new friends to falling in love. WARNING: Strong Seiner, other side pairings, sexual references, lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Sexual references, large amount of swearing on Seifer's part.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing I used, got it memorized?

* * *

_Hayner POV_

"What do you think about me?"

I was playing one of mine and my three best friends' favourite games: Truth or Dare. It was my turn to be asked a question by Roxas. It was a common thing for us to do on a Saturday night. After the day was over and done with, there was nothing left to do. It was too late to pick a fight with Seifer, and god knew I didn't trust myself alone with him in the dark. What, with those sexy lips and beautiful blue eyes… Uh, I think I'm getting a little off track. Back to the game.

We usually picked Truth, and only Roxas or I occasionally picked Dare. Those occasions often had disastrous results. Like when I had dared Roxas to tell Fuu she had pretty eyes. I think his voice has been a little higher ever since.

Roxas was my best friend. He was friendly most of the time, but he had a temper like nothing else. He was known to fly off the handle whenever somebody annoyed him, and loved to argue. He was really blonde, with a spiky swept to the side type of hair style, with loose strands falling over his deep blue eyes. My other two friends, Olette and Pence, made up our close friendship group.

Olette was the responsible one, a sweet brunette who was always urging us to get on with our homework. Pence was obsessed with photography, and a really nice guy. He was always the one to pick one of us up when we were down. He had a red headband snapped around his head and his black hair pulled up, and he was kind of tubby. I had dirty blonde hair gelled back, but not so much that my hair looked like a giant grease ball, and I was quite proud of my deep brown eyes.

I nudged Roxas with my elbow. "I think you're awesome, but you're lacking in taste when it comes to men," I replied with a smirk.

Roxas' boyfriend was a tall, lanky guy called Axel. He had bright red hair in long spikes and vivid green eyes that Roxas would never stop gushing about to me. Roxas told me he was sweet and romantic, but from what I'd seen, he was just a jerk. He was way too overprotective of Roxas, and always argued with me when he thought I was putting my shorter friend in danger. In case you couldn't already tell, I strongly disliked Axel.

"If you spent one night in bed with him, you'd love him as much as I do," mumbled Roxas. I was sure I wasn't meant to hear that, and even for a moment considered letting it slide. But what fun would that be?

"You like Axel in bed, huh Roxas?" I laughed, nudging him again. He blushed furiously.

I was expecting him to glare at me, or retort, but he only looked at me with some weird expression.

"He's so loving and gentle… It's not just sex to him, Hayner. It's love. He would never hurt me, and he would do anything to make _me _feel good…" Roxas trailed off, looking away with his face an even brighter shade of red.

Strangely enough, I felt almost touched that my friend trusted me enough to share that with me. Of course, Olette and Pence were sitting opposite us, their eyes wide. They hadn't ever expected for Roxas to tell any of us about his sex life. He was so private, it just wasn't the kind of thing he did. I hadn't been expecting it either.

I smiled and placed my hand over Roxas'. "I'm glad he makes you happy," I said as gently as possible, considering I felt like punching Axel in the face. How come he had been brave enough to ask Roxas out, and I couldn't even _hint _to Seifer that I liked him?

Oh crap, did I just say I liked him? Well, I don't. Never, not even in a million years, would I like Seifer _that way. _It was true I didn't hate him. Hell, I hadn't hated him for a long time. But there is a big difference between not hating somebody, and actually liking them. I would know.

Pence was looking uncomfortable, but a broad grin was present on Olette's face. "We should invite Seifer and his friends to play Truth or Dare!" she announced. It was a pretty random idea, but with Olette you got used to it. "And Axel can play too." She added the last bit with a smirk in Roxas' direction, an obvious jab at his earlier comment.

Despite his mad blushing, Roxas looked up and smiled back at Olette. "You're right. It can't be our destiny to be enemies with those guys forever. And I haven't spoken to Axel since this morning," he said, sounding slightly wistful as he spoke of his boyfriend.

I, however, was utterly shocked. All I had heard was 'invite Seifer' and 'Truth or Dare' before I had drifted off into my own thoughts. I wasn't too stupid to realize I was attracted to Seifer. Truth or Dare was the worst idea possible. Although, maybe that 'Seven minutes in heaven' game was a step up on the 'worst idea' ladder. Perhaps I should've been feeling grateful. I nodded hesitantly, running my tongue over my dry lips nervously. "Y-yeah. Sounds great," I muttered, trying not to look too suspicious.

"Great!" Olette cheered. "I'll go and ask Fuu. She's probably the most likely to agree, and maybe she can help me with…" She paused and looked over at me with that shifty look in her eyes. It looked so out of place in those usual pools of innocence. "Right, I'll be right back," the brunette concluded, standing up and ambling out the entrance to our hangout.

It wasn't long before Olette returned, Axel, Seifer, Fuu, Rai and a couple of other guys I didn't recognise in tow.

"Olette, I thought you were just bringing the moron," I sighed. Axel and Seifer exchanged looks.

"Are you talking about me, or him?" asked Axel, pointing to himself and then Seifer.

I honestly didn't know. I just knew I was suddenly feeling hot and nervous at the sight of Seifer, wearing a belly shirt as usual, standing at the door to my usual hangout. My eyes travelled to meet his, as they always did, and then shifted up to his beanie. He looked so good with his platinum blonde hair matted under the beanie, and those intense blue eyes staring into mine.

"Hey, lamer?" Seifer interrupted, raising an eyebrow at me. "Your girlfriend said there was something to do here other than watch grass grow. Going to let us join in on your little party?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I protested weakly as Seifer took a spot next to me on the floor. Fuu and Olette joined Pence on the couch, Axel and Roxas snuggled up on the other couch, and Rai got comfortable on the floor with the two strangers. Olette asked them their names.

"I'm Sora," said the boy with brown spiky hair, who looked oddly like Roxas, with the impossibly blue eyes. He looked over at his taller friend, who had long silver hair and enticing aquamarine eyes.

"I'm Riku," said the other boy. "Sora's _best friend._" It was weird how he could take such an innocent phrase as 'Sora's best friend' and made it sound so seductive. It was also weird how Sora squirmed in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure at the way his companion spoke his name. Riku smirked at Sora and pulled him into his lap, met with barely audible protests from Sora.

"From the way you broke down when you found me, I got the idea you _wanted _to be near me," the silver-haired boy said to Sora, quietly but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Riku, I do, you're my best friend…" Sora mumbled but he blushed upon seeing all eyes on him. He tried to move out of Riku's lap, but Riku had a strong grip and only pulled the brunette firmly against his chest, his chin resting on the shorter boy's head.

Pence coughed awkwardly. "Okay, I know it's not exactly the most fun thing around, but we're playing Truth or Dare. Who wants to start?"

Fuu raised a hand tentatively. "Sora. Truth or Dare," she said in that monotone voice of hers.

Sora looked surprised for a moment, but he smiled at her after a second or two. "Truth," he replied. I grinned. I knew he didn't want to be the first idiot to be sent out on some ridiculous dare and humiliate himself. Maybe he was smarter than he looked.

"What's this?" asked Fuu, motioning to Riku and Sora's position. Sora had now relaxed into Riku's chest and looked comfortable with Riku's arms around him. However, the moment he realised what Fuu was talking about, he violently sprung forward, only to be brought back down by Riku's strong arms.

"Remember, it's truth," I heard Riku murmur in Sora's ear as he calmed him again. I was pretty sure nobody else heard it.

"Let's just say, Riku and I have been through a lot together. I tried so hard to find him, but when I did, we were ripped apart again. I was so happy when I finally found him again. I wanted my best friend back, and now… Now I have him. And I'm not going to take that for granted," Sora said. He sounded like Roxas had earlier when he'd told us about sex with Axel.

Riku smirked. "I remember. It went something like… 'Oh, Riku, I found you! I looked everywhere!'" he imitated Sora in a distressed tone. Despite his teasing, I could see both were sincere in their feelings for each other.

Olette smiled warmly. "That's so cute! You guys make a good couple,—" cue more blushing from Sora, "—and now it's your turn, Sora!"

Sora looked wickedly at Roxas. "Hey, Roxas, feel like repeating that stuff you told me six months ago, the week after you met Axel?" he chortled. He seemed to be in on some joke that nobody else was.

I looked at Sora with surprise, seeing other heads turn in the corner of my eye.

"You two know each other?" I asked. My best friend had never mentioned this kid before.

"Yeah, Roxas is my cousin," Sora explained for Roxas, seeing as my poor friend was stuttering and blushing wildly.

"Sora, I'd been drinking—" Roxas began, by he was cut off by a snort from Sora.

"I don't care. Repeat it," ordered the brunette.

Roxas breathed in deeply. "Axel is so fucking hot. Every time he comes near me, I can feel the lust like flames. I want him. I'll fucking drop on my knees and beg if I have to," he choked out, looking absolutely mortified.

Sora grinned widely. "And then he said 'He makes me think dirty things I've never thought before.' After that, he put his hand on my shoulder, said, 'I wish he didn't make me so horny, that bastard,' and collapsed." He was now shaking with his laughter and several others, myself including, were cracking up, holding their sides as they laughed at Roxas' expense. Axel was looking at Roxas with shock evident in his face, seemingly frozen in place. I guess he didn't realise how much Roxas had wanted him.

"Hayner, you're my friend, don't fucking laugh at me," Roxas muttered.

"I'm sorry," I gasped between laughs. "But that's fucking hilarious. I thought you didn't drink."

"That night is the reason why I don't drink," he grumbled. "Anyway, it's my turn now. Seifer. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he proclaimed. Of course Seifer would be the first idiot to volunteer himself for humiliation.

Roxas' face split into a wide grin, and then a thoughtful look came across his face. "Do a strip tease for Hayner," he suddenly announced, the grin taking over again.

Seifer's eyes narrowed and he glared at Roxas, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you can keep your pants on," Roxas chuckled, either unaware of the glare he was receiving, or not bothered by it.

Seconds ticked by, and then a full minute, of Seifer glaring at Roxas, and Roxas smiling and obviously ignoring Seifer's look.

"Fine, chickenwuss, but I'll get you for this," Seifer finally gave in, uncrossing his legs and standing up. "Can it be in private? I don't want all you sick fucks watching me."

"_Yes!_" Olette and Roxas replied simultaneously.

I shot them an irritated look.

"Privacy makes things so much more naughty..." Olette tried to explain, with an innocent look on her face.

I snorted and took up, brushing myself off and trying to keep the blush off my face at the thought of Seifer stripping.

"There's a little hidey-hole behind that curtain," said Olette. When she received curious looks, she went on; "What? Roxas and Axel hid there once when Roxas' parents got pissed at Axel."

Roxas nodded. "They walked in on us once in my bedroom and thought Axel was forcing himself on me," he explained with a light chuckle. "I hadn't told them I was gay, or that Axel was my boyfriend."

"What were you doing? Making out, having sex?" pressed Olette.

"Something in between..." Roxas muttered, looking away with a blush on his face. Axel leaned down and murmured something in his ear, and the colour grew even more intense and my dear friend seemed lost for words.

"Roxas is very vocal during certain _activites_," Axel said with a smirk. "But, I digress. I think Seifer and Hayner should get into mine and Roxie's little 'hidey-hole.'"

I cursed Axel silently. I'd been hoping everybody would forget about it in favor of teasing Roxas instead. But I'd never been lucky, and I wasn't going to start to be now. Seifer only nodded wordlessly and walked over to the hidey-hole, pushing the curtain and slipping through. I allowed a good five seconds to glare at every person in the room, and then followed.

Seifer's beanie was on the floor next to his feet when I entered, while the tall boy stood with his back to me, nervously ruffling his platinum blond hair.

"Seifer?" I said quietly. "You don't have to do it. We can just lie and say you did."

"I'd better hear some clothes coming off soon!" called Olette.

"Ah, fuck," muttered Seifer. He turned around to face me and took a step forward. "Hey, chickenwuss."

"Hayner," I corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Aren't you bothered about your lame friends being gay?" he asked.

"W-what? Of course I'm not bothered! Roxas is my best friend, so why would I be bothered by something as stupid as his sexuality?" I replied, almost heatedly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, best get this over with..." With that said, he slipped his coat off his arms and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. I bit my lip to hold in a gasp as I realised what I was about to see.

Seifer slowly unbuttoned his belly shirt and slipped that off too, exposing his entire upper body to my eyes. He was _perfect. _He was lightly tanned and skinny, but not unhealithy so. He had amazing muscles, but not the massive muscles that looked steroid-induced. They looked natural and so fucking beautiful.

"So, what do you think, lamer?" asked Seifer with a smirk. He must have noticed the way I was staring.

"You're... I mean, you're just... Fuck." I couldn't find words to describe it.

"You mean I'm gorgeous and you may have just decided to bat for the other team?" Seifer offered.

"Huh, that happened a long time ago," I snorted bluntly.

Seifer looked taken aback for a moment, but then he stepped even closer, and took my hands in his. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine lightly, sending tingles down my spine and electricity all through my body. He pulled back with a smile on his face. It was the first genuine smile he'd ever given me. "Good," he said simply, and then grabbed his beanie, pulled it on, and left our cosy little space to rejoin the group. I followed, almost in a trance. Seifer had _kissed _me, even if it only lasted for a moment.

"Seifer, you're not wearing a shirt," I heard Olette point out.

"Does that bother you?" he asked in a smug tone as he sat down with crossed legs. I sat by his side, shaking my head to bring myself out of my almost-trance.

"No, it doesn't. In fact, it's great that I finally have something to look at. A girl has needs, you know," she replied.

"O-olette!" I gasped, widening my eyes in disbelief.

"But it's true!" my friend went on. "None of you guys will ever walk around without your shirt on."

"Heh, they're just embarassed because their bodies aren't as hot as mine," said Seifer with a smirk.

I felt anger rise to the surface. I'd always had a very short temper, and even though I was aware of it, I was powerless to control it. "Oh yeah? My body is twice as hot as yours!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes dangerously at him.

"Prove it."

So, remember what I said about my temper? It causes me to go to almost any length to express my anger. This includes _ripping _off my shirt (yep, literally ripping it into shreds) and glaring at Seifer as if he were the cause of all of the world's problems. Which I had just done, in case you haven't caught on yet.

"Lamer..."

* * *

_Seifer's POV_

So, I was staring at Hayner. At his _bare chest, _something I had wanted to see for... two years, three years... just fucking ages, okay? And I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

"Lamer..." I managed to whisper, averting my eyes to crush the urge to fucking jump him right there and then and molest him. Yeah, he looked that fucking _good. _I'm not a writer or anything, and I can't think of any fancy-shit words to describe him, so we'll just settle for 'perfect.' A perfect-chested, blonde-haired sex god was watching me expectantly, as if he was waiting for a comment. So comment I did.

And what a fucking great one it was. "Fuck, you're hot," I said.

I kid you not. I'm so fucking lame. I don't know why I call Hayner 'lamer', when the first comment I ever gave him was crude and contained the word 'fuck'.

And then Hayner's stupid girlfriend decided to speak. "See! Even Seifer is having trouble keeping his eyes off you!" she said. I think her name was Olette or something... oh well, who gives a flying fuck.

"This is exactly why I keep my shirt on," mumbled Hayner. I think he'd gotten over his temper flare and now seemed a little embarassed.

"Too late for that now, lamer," I laughed. "Your shirt is in pieces."

Hayner's eyes widened and he looked incredulously at the strips of material on the floor that were once known as his shirt, as if he couldn't even remember doing it. "Oh..."

I heard a cough from Riku, and turned to see him stroking Sora's hand almost reassuringly, while the brunette boy sat stubbornly with a jealous look on his face. He could say whatever he wanted, but I knew he fucking had it bad for this Riku guy. "Should we go on with the game?" suggested Riku. I swear, I could've hugged the jerk.

"Yeah," said Pence. I noticed how quiet he'd been during the whole time I'd been here. No wonder. The guy was the only one here who wasn't homosexual. "It's Seifer's turn, right?"

* * *

_Hayner's POV_

So, that's basically how the night went on. The dares got stupider, the truths more personal, but nobody chickened out. I could maybe even say I enjoyed hanging with Seifer, and that maybe my feelings for him had progressed a little further than attraction. Maybe...

Olette suggested that next Saturday we do the same thing, but invite more kids our age, since we all knew there were a bunch more in Twilight Town. I asked how the hell she was going to fit us all in the Usual Spot, and then she grinned and proceeded to go on about her massive, warm, cosy basement. Seifer, of course, had asked her why the fuck she hadn't taken us there to begin with, and even Olette didn't have an answer for that. I suppose Seifer really could be smart when he tried.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so some feedback would be nice on how you think I did with their personalities. By the way, don't think I've given up on my other stories. I just have a lot of ideas in my head and I want to get them down before I lose them. So, if you've been reading one of my other stories, thank you, and expect updates soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hayner's POV_

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. It was the last week of summer vacation and insanely hot, but my parents wouldn't let me go to the beach. So I sat inside mostly, the air-conditioner on high, and fanned myself with whatever the hell I could find. It was boring, but at least it gave me some time to think. I'd decided that I had a crush on Seifer. A small, harmless crush.

I didn't want it to go any further than that, but I knew, come Saturday, I'd be blushing and stuttering and... acting like a fucking love-sick chick. It wasn't my fault that Seifer was the sexiest guy in Twilight Town, and perhaps even the world. Nor was it my fault that he'd been nice to me for the first time Saturday, and I was still feeling giddy about it. What was my fault, though, was that I had told him I was gay, and he had kissed me. Seifer fucking _kissed _me. I couldn't even say if that was a good or bad thing. I just knew I liked it.

* * *

_Bang._

"Hayner!"

_Bang. Bang._

"Get out here! We're going to Olette's house!"

I sighed and lifted my head from my pillow. I'd been laying there the entire day, reading, playing my DS, pretty much doing anything I could to avoid thinking about what would come that night. But now Saturday night had arrived. Would we just play Truth or Dare again? Or would Olette have some other stupid game up her sleeve? Wait, Olette doesn't have sleeves...

"Hayner, we know you're in there!" I heard Roxas yell. "Your mum told us."

I pried myself off my bed and placed my feet on the floor, standing up. I walked over and opened my bedroom door to the sight of Axel and Roxas, hand in hand.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I'll be there in a second. I've just got to get changed and fix up my hair."

Axel smirked. "Trying to impress Seifer, Hay-Hay?" he teased. "You have to look hot for him, right?"

I scowled and slammed the door in their faces, making my way over to my drawers.

"Screw you, Axel," I shouted.

"No thanks," said Axel. His voice was slightly muffled. "I've already got Roxas for that."

* * *

When Roxas, Axel and me arrived at Olette's house, she hurried us in and down to her basement. It wasn't what I had expected at all. There was a big fireplace on the far wall, the obvious source of the comfortable warmth in the basement. There were three long couches in the middle of the room, a little beat up but still cool, arranged in a horse-shoe kind of shape, with a long coffee table in the middle. There was another smaller couch beside the couch closest to the basement stairs. Under the arrangement was a large red rug, slightly frayed at the edges and with a few stains. To be honest, it didn't look like a half-bad hangout.

Seifer was stretched out on a couch by himself, looking gorgeous as usual (at least I thought so), while on the couch opposite him sat Fuu, Pence and Rai. Fuu and Pence seemed to be having a conversation, although Pence might as well have been talking to himself. Rai was sitting boredly, leaning on the arm of the couch. Olette walked over and sat between Fuu and Rai with a smile on her face.

Sora and Riku were sitting on the other couch that made the top of the horse-shoe. Riku was leaning against the arm in a similar manner to Rai, while Sora was sitting cross-legged on the couch, leaning slightly against the silver-haired jerk. Axel and Roxas sat next to Sora and Riku, still holding hands.

One of the three couches was free, and there was space next to Seifer and on the smaller couch. I didn't want to look like I was avoiding him, so I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Hey, make room," I said. He looked up at me and smirked, causing the butterflies to go crazy in my stomach.

"Make me," he replied.

I scowled and plopped down on his legs. Strangely enough, they weren't uncomfortable. It was just a little awkward. I smirked back at Seifer and leaned back, resting my head against the back of the couch.

"Okay, chickenwuss. You're going to make my legs numb, so get the fuck off me and I'll make room," Seifer said.

I grinned and hopped off. Seifer turned around, stretched his legs out and rested his feet on the coffee table with a smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and re-claimed my seat next to him.

"Hey, 'Lette," I said. "What about these other kids you're inviting?"

"Well, Axel invited his friends Larxene and Marluxia, Sora and Riku asked their friend Kairi, Roxas asked his friend Naminé and I invited my cousin Demyx, who is bringing his friend Zexion," Olette replied, checking off the people on her fingers.

"How will they all fit in here?" I asked. "There's only two seats next to me, and the two-seater couch."

"Stools," Pence cut in, reaching behind his couch and pulling out a sturdy looking wooden stool. Rai did the same.

I sighed. "Fine, but you're shutting them up when they complain about the stools," I grumbled.

"Knowing Larx and Marly, they won't be able to stay off the floor for long anyway," commented Axel. "Those guys can drink."

I could have sworn Roxas's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wait, there's going to be alcohol?" he spluttered.

"Yeah. Which means I get to listen to you tell me how much you want this," he said slightly seductively, running a hand over his chest. I laughed as I saw Roxas's eyes following Axel's hand, and staring at his chest almost hungrily.

"Come on, guys!" I jumped as Olette spoke. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to, Roxas," Olette went on. "But we'll be playing drinking games. You don't want to be left out of the fun, right?"

I could hear Roxas grumbling to himself, but I don't think anybody understood him. Maybe Axel, since he was leaning over and murmuring in Roxas's ear reassuringly. At least, it better have been reassuringly. I couldn't stand to see more lovey-dovey stuff while my crush was sitting right next to me.

"Hayner?" breathed a very deep, manly, _hot _voice in my ear. I jumped and looked over at Seifer with wide eyes.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, feeling the heat rise to my face. _Oh no, oh no. Why do I always fucking blush around him? _I thought angrily, mentally slapping myself.

Seifer smirked and changed his position so he was sitting cross-legged, facing me, leaning over so his face was only inches away from mine. He brought his face even closer, so that I could feel his warm breath tickling the side of my face. I was breathing heavily, trying to shut him out. Damn it, I couldn't get turned on by Seifer in Olette's fucking basement!

Seifer licked his lips slowly, my eyes following his tongue. "Your shoe's untied," he said. He leaned back onto the arm of the couch with a short bark of laughter, a grin on his face.

"My shoe... I- wha?" I shook my head and looked down at my feet. One shoe had perfectly tied shoelaces, while the laces on the other shoe were untied and trailing on the floor. I scowled at Seifer and leaned down, tying my shoelace back up.

"Jerk," I hissed.

"You love it," Seifer shot back with a wave of his hand.

"I don't love _anything _about you," I growled, crossing my arms and turning away stubbornly. Why was Seifer such a jerk?

"Then we'll have to change that, won't we?" Seifer murmured. My eyes grew wide and I turned to face him again. Had I heard him wrong? Did he just say what I thought he said...?

* * *

_Seifer's POV_

Ah, fuck. Another fucking foot in mouth moment. It was all Hayner's fault. If I wasn't so attracted to him, then I wouldn't be making all these stupid slip-ups. I wouldn't be humiliating myself in front of him at every turn, not that he even seemed to notice.

_Isn't that what happens when you love somebody? _whispered a voice in my head. Fuck, I wasn't even sure if it was mine. I just knew it was _wrong. _There was no way in hell that I loved that kid. He was so stubborn, and he had a bad temper... and he was strong, and determind, and he would risk himself for the people he cared about, he was smart, and he was just so fucking beautiful... Fuck fuck, stop thinking.

"S-seifer?" Hayner breathed, his wide eyes tracing my face. "Do you really.. uh..." I saw the movement of his throat as he gulped, and the nervous way he fiddled with his fingers. What was I supposed to say? Maybe I could just give him some stupid reply and pass what I said off as some smartass joke. Because that's what it was. A joke. I didn't really want Hayner to love me. I didn't, I didn't, I fucking _didn't!_

I took a deep breath, and flashed a smartass smirk at Hayner.

"Heh, like I'd want that. You're so gullible," I told him, the smirk never leaving my face.

Suddenly Hayner's nervousness disappeared, and instead he looked... sad? "You know what, Seifer? Just forget it," he said. His voice was quieter than I had ever heard it. "I don't love you. I don't even _like _you. B-but... If I keep hanging around with you, that won't be true anymore... I know you don't feel anything for me, so just, stay away, kay? It would make things so much easier."

I gaped at him, my eyes following him as he stood up and claimed the free couch, avoiding my eyes and turning to talk to Roxas. I looked around. Nobody had even noticed our conversation. It was like nothing had changed.

Nothing _had _changed though, had it? Hayner was still just _there, _and I still didn't have feelings for him.

Then why did I kiss him, and smile at him like I did?

And why did it hurt so fucking much to see Hayner walk away from me?

There was no way I could love him. My mind was clear on that.

My heart was an entirely different story. My heart that fucking insisted on beating so much faster when Hayner was close to me. My heart that jumped at the sight of the blonde boy.

My heart was sure that I loved him.

That only left the matter of which to believe.

* * *

**A/N: I know it may seem as if I'm rushing into this a bit, but if you think about it, they've known each other long before I started this story. They've been unconsciously crushing on each other for ages, and not just through these two chapters.**

**P.S. Sorry I took so long to update again. I really liked the first chapter, and I wanted to make this as good as the first was. So I've been editing, rewriting, freaking out over this... and it still sucks. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hayner POV_

_"Oh god, Seifer... Mmm..." I moaned as Seifer hoisted me up against the wall, his roaming hands leaving me feeling hot. He smirked, and then covered my mouth with his own. I tried to stop the moan coming from the back of my throat as Seifer moved his lips, but I couldn't. Suddenly Seifer pulled away. I let out an involuntary whimper, longing for his lips against mine again._

_"Damn you, Seifer. Don't be a tease," I hissed._

_"What are you talking about? It's time to get up, Hayner!" Seifer replied. Wait, that didn't sound like his voice..._

_"Let me go then!"_

_"Wake up, sweetie!"_

_I frowned at him. 'Sweetie'? Since when? And what did he mean 'wake up'?_

"Hayner, you're going back to school today! Get up, you lazy bum!"

I fluttered my eyes open slowly, and was greeted by the face of my mother, a few inches away from mine.

"Uh.. hi, mum," I muttered. So it _hadn't _been Seifer's voice.

"My, my, dear. Do I want to know why you were calling Seifer a tease?" said my mother with a giggle.

"He, um... He stole my pencil," I replied, feeling my face get hot. Stupid Seifer. Even when he's not near me, he makes me blush. "He wouldn't give it back."

"If you say so, dear," mum replied. "Anyway, you need to get up if you want to go to that school dance this weekend! There's no way I'm letting you go if you don't go to school."

"Ugh... I hate school!" I mumbled. Mum rolled her eyes.

"You're a teenager. Of course you hate school," she said. "Now don't make me drag you downstairs."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Fine, fine, I'm getting up," I groaned, sitting up.

"You'd better. Or I'll bring your 'tease' of a buddy over here to _get _you up," mum said. Once again, my face heated up. Getting me up could mean so many things when Seifer was involved. The idea of laying in bed and having Seifer get me out seemed pretty damn appealing, actually.

"Oh, honey," mum sighed. "I can just remember the good old days when you _weren't _a pervert."

What was she, a mind reader or something? "M'not a pervert," I mumbled. "Get out of my room. I need to get ready."

"Trying to look hot for our dear Seifer?" my mother chuckled with something frighteningly similar to Axel's trademark smirk on her face.

"You're in league with him, aren't you?" I muttered as I pushed her out the door.

* * *

_Seifer POV_

Monday. _Fucking Monday. _The worst day of the week, and the only thing making it any better was the cute blonde sitting in the seat in front of me, arms crossed on his desk, head rested on his arms. I was pretty sure he was asleep. Though I couldn't blame him. Professer Zexion was damn boring. He was strangely short for a man of his age. He had hair that could only be described as some odd shade of lavender, with a long fridge that covered one side of his face. His visible eye was a beautiful, deep blue. I wanted to hassle him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He seemed to enjoy rambling on about all aspects of Science, and even I, the ultimate jackass, couldn't take that enjoyment away from him. Yeah, yeah, Seifer has a heart. Let's all fucking point and laugh.

Even Professer Zexion looked like he was beginning to get bored, when a bubbly boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair styled into a mohawk/mullet burst into the room in all his tall, flushed, puffed out glory. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black short-sleeved jacket, with a red tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was wearing snug black jeans and black and white converse. He was holding a satchel, the strap resting on his right shoulder. Although he hardly looked like the type to be a teacher, I recognised the badge on his chest that clearly read '_Professer Demyx.'_

"Demyx, you're late," Professer Zexion said, quirking an eyebrow at the exhausted idiot. He looked liked he'd been running away from fucking wild cats.

"Eh, sorry Zex. I missed my bus, and then I had to con Lex into giving me a ride. You know how it is," said Professer Demyx, despositing his satchel on the desk. "So, did I miss much?"

"No, half the class is asleep anyway. I don't know why I bother talking," Professer Zexion said. Did he just _roll his eyes? _Professer Zexion did _not _roll his eyes.

Demyx grinned and kissed the tip of his nose, bringing pink to the shorter professer's face. "'Cause you're a nice guy, and you care about them. Now stop whining and help me explain the assignent."

I gaped at the two professers as their words sunk in. Had Professer Zexion been rambling... _on purpose? _That fucking prick! He was just distracting us while his boyfriend Mr. I'm-So-Happy-I-Shit-Rainbows dragged himself to work.

"Hey, lamer!" I hissed, leaning forward and jabbing Hayner in the ribs. He squirmed in his sleep and I could hear him muttering my name. I leaned closer to catch what he was saying.

"Don't stop," he moaned quietly, burying his face further into his arms. "Keep going, Seifer. Ngh, that feels so good..." My eyes widened to the size of fucking _dinner plates. _Hayner was having dirty dreams about me. _Hayner. _The guy I was trying to convince myself I wasn't in love with.

"Ah, Seifer!" Hayner moaned, this time louder. I froze. I wanted to wake him up so he wouldn't embarass himself, but the thought of _Hayner _dreaming dirty things about me kept me in my seat, leaning forward, heart pounding.

"Oh god..." the blonde boy moaned. I looked around and sighed. It was time for me to stop this, however much I wanted to watch Hayner dream for the rest of the lesson. I reached out and shoved him, succeeding in pushing him clean out of his chair. He was glaring angrily up at me, his mouth unable to form words. I stood up and offered him a hand, which he took, allowing me to pull him to his feet. I opened my mouth to say something, when he suddenly looked down at his pants, went red, and rushed out of the classroom.

Professer Demyx and Professer Zexion watched him go, the taller teacher's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I think he felt a bit sick," I said. "I'll go make sure he's not chucking his guts out." I left the classroom in time to see a blonde boy rounding the corner toward the boy's bathroom.

* * *

_Hayner POV_

I slammed my palms into the bathroom door, pushing my way in, muttering irritably all the way. _Seifer _had woken me up from extremely erotic dreams about him by pushing me off my chair. What's worse, I think I may have been talking in my sleep again. I couldn't deal with this right now. After Seifer's rejection on Saturday, I couldn't face him. I just _couldn't._

Apparently all the fucking higher-ups were against me, for Seifer walked into the bathroom at that very moment, as I held my head in my hands and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. I moved my hands away and glared at him.

"For what?" I snapped. _Pushing me out of my chair, or breaking my heart?_ Oh, god. I sounded like a fucking girl.

"Everything. About Saturday... I just panicked. I wasn't thinking properly. I didn't mean what I said."

I looked up at him and tried to force a smile. "Oh, that? You're still thinkin' about it?" I asked casually. Seifer scowled at me and came closer, and I began to feel dizzy as his hot breath billowed onto my face for the second time in the past week.

"Of course I am. I hurt you. I know it, and you fucking know it too, so don't play dumb," Seifer replied lowly.

"What happened to the old Seifer? The one who loved to kick my ass at Struggle, and wouldn't give two shits about hurting me?" I asked, looking up at him, unblinking. Saying I was confused was an understatement.

"That Seifer never existed," Seifer told me, leaning in even closer. "I've always cared. Like right now, you're standing in a school bathroom with a hard-on." His tone had suddenly switched from serious to playful and teasing, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You know... I can take care of that for you..."

My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me with such lust in his eyes. I wanted to say no, I _needed _to say no. This wasn't right. I couldn't just submit to him in a bathroom.

I was about to reply when he suddenly placed his palm on the bulge in my pants, rubbing it slowly and sensually. I moaned, leaning into him as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"S-seifer..." I managed to say, but it came out as more of a moan, my voice affected greatly by the pleasure spreading through my body. I knew I should have been pulling away, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him.

"Ever had a blowjob, Hayner?" Seifer whispered against my ear.

"Heh, you called me Hayner," I replied, too caught up in the wonderful things he was doing to listen to his question.

"Have you?" Seifer repeated.

I shook my head, suddenly unable to say anything else as Seifer increased the pressure on his palm and kneeled down, swiftly undoing the fly on my jeans.

"Looks like your dreams are coming true, hey lamer?" said Seifer teasingly, looking up at me. I ground my teeth together, trying to be patient.

"How do you know about that?" I hissed. _Come on, Seifer. Just do it! You're as much of a tease in reality as you are in my dreams!_

"You talk in your sleep. Something about 'Don't stop! Keep going, Seifer...' Are you going to make that much noise for me now?" Seifer said with a light chuckle.

"Anything. Just shut up and take care of it already," I told him, pulling his beanie off and sliding my fingers into his thick, silky blonde hair. I yanked on it, bringing his head closer to my crotch.

"You've never been very patient, Hayner. Okay, if you're ready. On the count of three?"

"_Just do it!!"_

* * *

_Seifer POV_

Fucking hell, I never knew Blondie had it in him. He'd moaned my name again and again in that bathroom, twisted his fingers so tightly in my hair as he cried out in pleasure. He'd offered to do the same for me, since those noises he'd been making had quite an effect on me, but I'd told him another time. I didn't think he was ready for it. We hadn't returned to class, instead deciding to go to the local park, ice cream store, mall, cafe... well, you get the idea.

I was laying on my bed, phone pressed to my ear, speaking to none other than Hayner himself. He was making this fucking torture for me, one moment speaking casually, the next making suggestive comments. Again, I didn't know he had it in him.

_"So, Seifer, when do you want me to return the favor?" _he was saying, while I played with the frayed edges of my beanie. I'd gotten a kick out of how much Hayner loved my hair, but I was still wearing it when we weren't engaging in those sorts of activites.

"When you're ready."

_"I am ready. I can't wait to put my mouth around that big, hot--"_

"Hayner! Stop it! You haven't even seen it!"

_"Yeah, but judging by the rest of you, it's got to be pretty impressive."_

He was making it really fucking hard to hold back. I really hoped he wasn't this confident in person. If he kept teasing me like this, I'd probably force him onto his knees like a slave-driver and scream '_SUCK!' _at him. The most frightening part is, I'm positive that he'd willingly comply. He seemed so different now, as if some massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was happy to make suggestive remarks at every turn, and was being incredibly sweet to me. Was this the real Hayner, hiding underneath that cocky exterior?

Hey, I had a long time to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh wow. I don't know where this came from, but it obviously wasn't the better part of my brain that thought this up. Anyway, read, and hopefully enjoy. -crosses fingers-

* * *

Seifer. Seifer, Seifer, _Seifer._

Since the incident in the bathroom (Seifer's amazing mouth and my erection; do the math), the annoyingly attractive prat was all that was on my mind. Was it love, lust, a stupid crush, or just my desperate teenage hormones? There were too many answers for what should have been a straight-forward question.

What the fuck did I feel about Seifer?

I knew that in my mind he was the most gorgeous thing to walk this earth. Despite his tendency to be a complete asshole, he was also the _greatest person_ to walk this earth. Passionate, strong, controlled, and you wouldn't believe it, but, a mother hen. But I guess that was just reserved for his Chickenwuss.

God, had I just thought of that as an _endearment _or something? _Chickenwuss_? It was something that had followed me around, made my head hang low and hurt as deeply as Seifer's constant harassment ('Course, Mum had always called the harassment Seifer's version of 'pulling pigtails'). And what was with this _his _Chickenwuss business?

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I needed to clear my head. I snatched my iPod off my desk and shoved the earbuds in my ears, stomping out of my bedroom to make sure Mum knew I was pissed, or frustrated, or just goddamn confused. We had a bit of trouble communicating sometimes.

"Hayner!" I heard her shout faintly over the roar of my music. "Be back by six!"

I paused briefly at the front door and shouted back, "Aren't I always?"

The only reply was a loud grunt as I marched out the front door. I breathed in the cool air, my shoulders relaxing. I cranked up the volume on my iPod and thrust it into my pants pocket, irritably blowing a strand of hair out of my face that had escaped its gel prison.

However much I tried, I couldn't get Seifer out of my head.

The amazing things he'd done flitted into my mind and I was unable to stop the smile that settled on my lips. I remembered the tingling, fireworks feeling when he first kissed me. Now I wished I'd clung to him and kissed him harder, instead of letting him peck my lips and walk away while I stared open-mouthed like a complete idiot.

Remembering the feeling of his fingers and mouth on me, I bit my lip and felt a stirring in my groin as heat bloomed in the pit of my stomach. I remembered the flirty conversations, and how I'd told him how _big _I thought it was, and how much I wanted to _touch _it. I didn't know what the fuck had gotten into me, but I hadn't lied. I wanted to touch Seifer more than anything. I wanted to run my fingers through that gorgeous, silky hair of his and touch his smooth, sculpted chest. I wanted to hear my name fall from those damn beautiful lips. I could just imagine his breathy moans as I kissed my way down his chest, threading my fingers through his hair...

Holy shit, it was a really bad time to get turned on. Walking down the street in plain sight of _every _person I'd known since birth. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and thought of that one time when Olette's Mum had put her homemade porn on by accident at Olette's tenth birthday. I shuddered in disgust and sat down harshly on crate near the tram line, hating myself for remembering that _horrible _image. However, my 'problem' seemed to have disappeared.

I shifted on the crate until I was comfortable. Without warning, my music cut out, everything around me falling eerily silent.

"_Fuck!_" I swore, wrenching my earbuds out of my ears. "Oh, it's okay, buddy. Just go fucking flat whenever you feel like it! S'not like I was listening to you or anything!" I shoved the useless device into my pocket, the earbuds violently wrenching from my ears.

A low chuckle sounded to my right and I swung my head to the side sharply, my eyes narrowing dangerously. Something in my gut tightened when I took in Seifer, fingers idly tugging on the threads on the worn edges of his beanie, a slight sneer on his face. The look quickly formed into an amused grin, as if I was god damn _funny _or something.

"Found a new enemy, lamer?" Seifer asked smugly, with that overconfident tone that made me either want to punch the moron in the face or snog the hell out of him.

"No, Seifer," I hissed. "Maybe if it pushed me out of my chair and then sucked me off, it might make my top ten list of 'things I hate this week'."

I might not of been the brightest kid around, but I didn't miss the way his face fell, and his lips formed a silent 'oh'.

"I didn't mean that," I said with a sigh, running my hand through my hair. It wasn't as neatly gelled as usual, and more strands were falling into my face, and sticking out in an irritating fuzz on the sides of my head. "I'm in a bad mood. I don't hate you, and er... the, _thing _was um, good."

"And pushing you out of your chair?" Seifer reminded me with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you did kind of save me from a lot of humiliation," I admitted grudgingly. My eyebrows knitted into a frown. "But you still _pushed _me! There are better ways to wake a guy up!"

Seifer frowned back at me, but hints of pink were blossoming on his cheeks. "Lamer, you talk in your sleep," he said. His voice failed him half-way, and the whole thing sounded kind of awkward, at least until I processed what he'd said.

"_Shit!_" I clenched my fist tight, feeling my fingernails digging into my palm. I knew it was too good to be true. He heard me. Seifer had always been manipulative, but I'd never thought him capable of using me, especially when he found out like _that_. "Is that why you did it? You think you can fucking use me just because you know how I feel about you?"

Seifer's eyebrows furrowed even further, a dangerous glint in his narrowed eyes.

"That's not why!" he hissed back at me. "Holy fuck, Hayner, you're so thick!"

His denial was making me even more pissed off, my voice rising angrily. I no longer cared about the possiblity of watching neighbours. I really had _feelings _for Seifer. He'd been giving me mixed signals since that first Saturday he'd come to the Usual Place. How could I have thought he really liked me?

"Just thought you could get something from me?" I shouted at him. "'Oh, what's that I'm standing on? Lamer's heart? Who gives a shit, at least I got a fuck out of it!'"

"Shut the fuck up, lamer! Just listen for once!" Seifer demanded, his hand closing tightly around my wrist as he stepped closer.

"I'm not some _thing_, Seifer! What the hell—"

"_I love you!_"

All words failed me as I gaped at him, my eyes wide and my hands falling loose at my sides. "You... love me?" I repeated.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" he snapped.

I suddenly realised what position we were in. I was still sitting on the crate, but Seifer was standing rather close, between my legs, with a death grip on my wrist.

I forced myself to breathe. Seifer was in my bubble. Seifer who loved me was in my bubble.

Shit, Seifer _loved _me!

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "God, I was just... Someone like _you _actually liking someone like _me_. It was..."

"Incomprehensible?" Seifer offered dryly. "Lamer, there are many things I like about you. Your volcabulary is not one of them."

Stricken by a sudden urge, I wound my arms around his neck and brought us as close together as I could. I pressed my lips to his tentatively, my trembling fingers brushing the skin at the back of his neck. Feeling a shiver pass through his body, I pulled back and watched his face closely.

"Like my vocabulary now?" I teased. "'Cause right now I really like your blush."

"Seifer Almasy doesn't blush," Seifer replied easily. He smoothed a strand of hair on the side of my head, and kissed me for a few short moments. I tightened my arms and melted into him, unable to stop the sigh that rolled from my lips when he pulled away lazily and smiled.

"That was sickening," I whispered. He opened his mouth to speak, but I pressed my finger to his lips and shook my head. "I'm still a little confused, Seifer. But I think I feel the same way about you. Can you just give me some time?"

"Chickenwuss," Seifer said with a smirk. "Sure, take all the time you want. As long as you're still interested in how big _it _is."

I didn't have to be a genius to know what he was talking about.

"Mmm," I hummed, tucking my fingers into the collar of his shirt. His breath hitched and I shot him a smirk of my own. I pressed myself into him and said in a long, almost moan, "Really interested." Seifer licked his lips, his eyelids fluttering. He looked really beautiful like that.

And damn.

Maybe I was in love with Seifer.

Upon arriving back home, my inner monologue had finally silenced. The only sound I heard as I closed the door softly behind me was the faint buzz of the television in the lounge room. I pulled my iPod from my pocket and sat it on the dining room table as I passed through, my fingers trailing along the wall to the lounge room. Mum saw me and reached for the remote, flicking the television off.

"Mum?" I said, wincing at the volume of my voice in the thick silence.

"You look kind of flushed, honey," said Mum as she stood up, meeting me half-way on my walk to the couch. She placed her hand on my head and frowned.

"I'm fine," I told her hurriedly. "There's just..." I paused and took a deep breath. She didn't even know I was gay, let alone that I had feelings for _Seifer_, of all people.

"What is it?" Mum asked, her eyes widening and concern creeping onto her face.

"I have something to tell you," I blurted out in one breath. "Something, uh, pretty big."

Mum nodded wordlessly and returned to the couch, sitting down on the cushion furthest to the right. I gripped the couch tightly as I skirted the arm to take a seat at Mum's side.

"Go ahead," Mum told me, lacing her fingers together in her lap. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt and looked at my hands, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip harshly.

I found the courage to look up, and met her eyes, my fingers clutching my shirt tightly. I considered a long speech, to soften the blow. I opened my mouth but could find no words, my mouth closing again with a frustrated clench of my teeth. Mum waited patiently, and I felt a rush of gratitude.

"Mum," I began shakily. "Don't be mad. Shit, please don't be mad." I could see her about to speak, so I continued in a hurry to cut her off. "I'm gay. I'm definitely gay, and definitely in love with Seifer. Wait, that's a maybe. I'm maybe in love with Seifer."

Mum raised an eyebrow. "But definitely gay?" she asked.

I nodded. "I know the Seifer thing is kind of insane," I tried to explain. "But he's just fucking... amazing." I breathed in sharply, regretting my choice of words.

"Calm down, Hayner," Mum said sternly. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack. I'm fine with it. Really, I was beginning to have my suspicions anyway, dear. It's not that big of a surprise."

I bit back a protest and forced a smile instead. "And Seifer?" I reminded her meekly.

"As long as he's good to you, and you use protection," Mum said, grinning at my indignant squeak, "It's no big deal. You're still you to me, okay? I'll always love you, so calm down."

She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I tried to calm my trembling body and the burning heat in my face.

"Now, tell me about Seifer," Mum demanded with a wide grin. I laughed at her eagerness and found myself feeling suddenly more comfortable.

"Like I said, he's amazing," I replied, unable to stop the small smile tugging at my lips. I inwardly winced at my own lack of masculinity, but I allowed it this once. Mum wouldn't tell anyone. "His hair feels great. You'd think it'd be all scruffy and stuff, since he's always wearing that beanie, but it's _soft_."

"Do I want to know how you know this?" Mum asked. I was worried for a moment, but then she flashed me a knowing smile and I grinned in response.

"You really don't," I said.

"Does he feel the same way for you?" Mum wanted to know. She was quick with the questions; I was caught off guard with each question she sprung, and I could do nothing but blurt the turth.

"Yes," I answered. My gut fluttered spectacularly as I remembered his love confession. "He loves me." The words sounded strange as I spoke them, awkward almost. They also felt comforting, a swell of warmth gathering in my stomach, and my chest feeling unusually light. I had a feeling I could get used to them.

I jolted violently as Mum launched herself at me suddenly, her arms closing around my waist in a tight hug. "I'm happy for you," she told me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, returning the hug.

"Thank you. I was so scared to tell you," I murmured.

"You should've trusted me, stupid," she snorted in reply. I snickered and tightened my hold, feeling at ease finally.

_Shit_, I thought, struck by a sudden realisation. _I still have to tell Roxas._


End file.
